Together, Forever
by Aureleis
Summary: But it looks so beautiful, in this second, that tears begin to roll down my cheeks.


**Together, Forever**

**A.N. This goes right along with the book, meaning it's canon.**

* * *

"_I regret it,"said Voldemort coldly. He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. _

Meanwhile....

* * *

**Tonk's POV**

There was another bright flash of light, and Nymphadora Tonks spun around to observe another seemingly underage teenager fall to his death. Her eyes blurred a bit as she thought fleetingly of the young witches and wizards who were going to die today, who would die defeating Voldemort, and her bright pink hair turned a dark, depressing black with her thoughts.

It was much too loud, in a place that was beloved to her, that had never been even partly as chaotic when she was a student here. It felt almost like walking on sacred ground, making so much noise and suffering and pain on these school grounds.

Then the unknown Death Eater fired another shot at her and she forgot about whatever she was thinking of. As Tonks dueled, her gaze strayed to the fighting all around, and she wondered hopelessly where Remus was. The Death Eater realized his chance and, taking advantage of her distraction, waved his wand in a complex motion. Tonks ducked at the last second, going down to dodge the neon blue burst. She knew that he had fired it to kill, but what she didn't know until the last second, was that she had been hit.

**Remus's POV**

My wand flickered as a flitting shadow, never leaving my hand, yet striking enemies down left and right. I readjusted my grip yet again and reached a hand up to my forehead to wipe away perspiration I had no explanation for. As I turned, the Death Eater in front of me, throwing his broken, useless wand to the side, jumped at my face.

My hand came up swiftly, as I had been taught, and he fell to the ground with a broken nose, gushing blood. I moved my wand slightly, and he was slammed to the wall, unconscious. As I smiled in grim satisfaction, I heard a sound that froze my heart. My head spun, and I blinked dust and debris out of my eyes as I hurtled towards the direction of the noise.

My wife. My beloved wife was lying on the ground, not moving. Her beautiful face was drawn in pain and suffering, and I couldn't breathe as I stood there looking at her.

I barely knew what was happening around us, just that I threw myself on my knees beside her and put my head to her chest. She was breathing, but barely.

"Dora? Oh my god, Dora!"

I clasped her hand, unconsciously drawing blood from my own when I squeezed my other hand into a fist. "Who did this to you?!?" A sudden thought struck me. "Oh, my god. No. No, no. This can't be happening." I shook my head, my thoughts going uncommonly slow.

"Remus?"

I jerked upright, staring at her like she was the last thing on earth. "Dora? Can you move?"

She moved her head very slightly, wincing with pain. "...I think... I think my ribs are all broken... and maybe..."

She struggled to sit. "Don't. Move." I practically ripped off my jacket and placed it under her neck and head, gently pushing her back down, then started to check her injuries. They were appallingly serious. Even Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have been able to do much.

I watched in alarm as her breathing slowed. "Remus. Promise... promise you'll take... good care of Teddy..."

I shook my head frantically. "Why? You'll be able to take care of him like you always do, we'll get you fixed up right away. I-"

She shrugged me off and interrupted me, just like she always did. "No. I know... that I won't make it, Remus..."

Something was wrong with me, I knew it. My eyes felt strange, and all my limbs were suddenly very weak. My throat ached as if I had gone running in the snow, like when you breathe in cold air very fast, and I could barely focus on what was happening in front of my eyes.

**Death Eater's POV**

...said don't kill him, kill everyone else... he'll come, won't like seeing them sacrifice...lives for him...god, this mark burns...look, there's the clumsy one, the auror... husband too. How sweet... she's dying, he... die with her, he will....

**Tonk's POV**

I blink my eyes slowly, seeming to see everything through a red mist. The noises around me are all muted, almost like they're not there. All I know is the pain, the obliterating pain, that makes me think of nothing else. And his voice, Remus's voice guiding me though something. But he knows... doesn't he? I'm dying, I thought hazily, but he should know that.

He sounds halfway insane though, like he is about to lose something he treasured.

"...help you, come on Dora. We've got to get you insi-"

A bright flash of light now, and his sentence is cut in the middle. I panic, realizing he isn't in front of me any longer, and try to roll over on my side. He's there, breathing through a veil of mist.

Wait.

That's not mist...it's... water? No. Maybe, is it blood? My mind... feels so strange suddenly. I reach over, in a haze of pain, and feel my eyes beginning to close. I try to keep them open, but they're on auto close suddenly, feeling like lead or heavy metal. I realize what's happening, and somehow, I'm staying calm.

"We...were... quite the pair, Remus..."

He nods, weakly, and offers a small, pained smile. But it looks so beautiful, in this second, that tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I grasp his hand, holding onto it, my one lifeline. But not for much longer.

As if in a echo, I hear his voice. "Love you, Dora..."

I manage to open my mouth. It feels unresponsive now, I hope he understands me. "...love you too... Harry better...good care of Teddy..."

I know he hears me; his lips curve upwards in the barest hint of a smile, and I smile too, through my tears. I see two bright colored hints of smoke move upwards to the sky, and with a soft sigh, I feel myself slipping out of my body and moving upwards with my soul, and with Remus, and know somehow that we'll be happy this way, and that we'll be together, forever.

* * *

**A.N. Oh God, I know, I'm terrible. Did you need tissues? **

** Please review. Flamers and constructive criticism happily taken.**


End file.
